Christmas Meanings
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: It's my first Christmas but I'm confused. What's the meaning of it, why is it celebrated? While looking for answers I end up on an adventure to the North Pole. Will I survivve or die trying? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Blowhole: Welcome all, welcome one! To my sister's Christmas story!**

**Savio: How come she's not introducing it?**

**Blowhole: She's a little… unnerved about Christmas. *points to me who's sitting in a corner, sulking* **

**Savio: Oh. **

**Hans: I love Christmas! The snow! The tree! It's so much fun!**

**Clemson: I know!**

**Savio: Shut it you two! I don't like Christmas either. It's too cold for me. **

**Blowhole: Now unto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What's Christmas?

It was a clear crisp December morning. Snow lightly fallen on the City that never sleeps. The streets were decorated for Christmas, lights, decorations and even the traditional large tree was up. Even at Coney Island the dolphin villain, Dr. Blowhole, the lobsters, and the little Irish Setter Chey, known as Cartoongirl, were getting ready.

However, Cartoongirl was confused. She never really had the chance to celebrate Christmas before. It was actually her very first Christmas. And she was still unsure about it. She has seen many things about the holiday, not fully understanding.

She looked around seeing that the lobsters were sitting up the tree. They were stacked onto each other, putting the decorations on the tree. The small Irish setter was watching in fascination. She's never seen a tree decorated before.

She heard a song playing and wandered to it.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire… Jack frost nipping at your nose." _

She continued to follow the sound of the music. She wandered over to see Crystal on the piano singing. The young Irish setter sat down and listened to the song. It was so pretty. She noticed that Crystal had stopped and was looking at her.

"Cartoongirl, what are you doing in here?"

The young dog, shifted uncomfortably.

"I heard you singing, and I went to investigate."

Crystal went over to her, and placed a flipper on her cheek. Cartoongirl looked at her.

"You're nervous about this being your first Christmas, isn't it?" The motherly penguin asked.

Cartoongirl nodded. She felt really nervous about this. Her whole life she never really had a reason to celebrate it. It was only her and her alone for as long as she could remember. Crystal smiled and nudged her off.

"How about you go check on your brother and make sure he doesn't eat all the cookie dough?"

Cartoongirl gasp.

"That's my thing!" She took off running.

Crystal chuckled. She always knew how to keep her children occupied when they were feeling upset. Cartoongirl skidded into the kitchen to see Blowhole putting the cookie dough on the cookie tin. He didn't even know how to cook.

"Blowhole!" She growled.

Blowhole looked up.

"Hey sis. Cookie dough?" he asked, holding up a flipper full of cookie dough to her. She took a hold of it and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know you can't use the stove and eating the cookie dough is MY thing!" She snapped.

Blowhole rubbed his cheek. She knew how to slap really hard.

"Ow! Mother said you weren't supposed to slap me!" He whined.

She rolled her eyes and put the cookies in the stove and started baking them. Cartoongirl walked out, leaving the evil dolphin to continue rubbing his face. She had to know what this holiday was and what is was about, no matter what.

She walked in to see the lobsters start to fall as they tried to place the star on the Christmas tree. Cartoongirl went up and caught them. She sat them down.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yea, thanks." One of the lobsters answered.

"You're welcome." She stated quietly.

They looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay Chey? You seemed distant."

"Fine, just a little distracted," she replied, waving it off.

"Is it because this is your first Christmas with Doc and us?"

She nodded. She has always been trying to avoid looking like an idiot, but it was hard when you don't know anything about Christmas.

"We should be getting back to work. Thanks for the help."

Cartoongirl watched as they left, leaving her along.

She sighed. She looked up at the tree to see the star shining.

"~_Oh Christmas tree, _

_oh Christmas tree, what do you really mean? _

_Why is Christmas celebrated? _

_When did Santa come to be? _

_Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, _

_Can you answer me_?~"

She knew that the tree wasn't going to answer her and walked off. She needed to know what Christmas was, and she was determined to find out.

* * *

**Blowhole: And that concludes this chapter!**

**Hans: This is really Chey's first Christmas? **

**Blowhole: Yes, she never celebrated it before because she was always on the streets. **

**Clemson: Really?**

**Savio: I can understand that. And now you readers… Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blowhole: Welcome to another chapter!**

**Savio: Yes and we got reviews!**

**Clemson: *dragging me over* **

**Let me go! I'm wallowing in misery here!**

**Hans: Go over the reviews!**

**Fine!**

**Ocean- Yes it is and that does suck. *sighs* But go ahead and start ranting. I'm really nervous about this….**

**Hans- Blowy has it worst. And I understand about Savio. Blowhole can't even go outside because if he does he'll get sick and automatically go to the vet. **

**96DarkAngel- Aw… that must suck. **

**Childish- I've known about Santa, but I'm just confused about the holiday…**

**Dark- I've seen Crystal do that, but I'm sure Santa is real, the penguins had met him and so has the Hobokeners. **

**KarenKook- You do? Mistletoe? Thanks for warning me about that. Thanks for that. **

**Starfire207- Thanks. **

**DBL- Um… okay?**

**Blowhole: *shudders* Ew… uh enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 2: What does it mean?

Cartoongirl sighed as she looked around the lair. She looked at the Christmas decorations. All this fuss over a holiday? Halloween she understood. Christmas… it was so alien to her. She watched as the lobsters continued to decorate the lair.

"~_Oh Christmas, what does it mean? All my life I have heard about it. _

_But what does it mean? Why is Christmas celebrated?_

_Why are all the colors red and green? Why is Santa in a red suit? _

_Why must all other songs be mute? What does Christmas mean? What's the point of it? _

_Oh… what does Christmas mean?"_ she sang.

She walked into Blowhole's lab. He was working on his newest invention and on his Christmas list.

"Hey Chey," he greeted, sitting his list down.

"Hi. Do you know what Christmas is about?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Blowhole smiled. "~_Christmas songs and lots of toys, advertisement, Christmas is the time of year where kids ask for more!_

_Just like the year before, that's one thing for sure! Presents and toys galore!_

_That's what they want, every child that is born! That's what Christmas Means To get what you lean for that's what Christmas means!~"_

Cartoongirl looked at him uncertainly.

"~_Are you sure that what it means? Shouldn't there be more? _

_Ou know I'm new at this, I've never done this before! Oh what does Christmas mean? _

_Is all about toys? Shouldn't there be more too?_

_Oh what can I do?~"_

She walked away. She grabbed her purple scarf and walked out into the cold winter land of New York. She started to think about what the others were doing right now. At Hoboken, Savio was in his habitat, watching the others play in the snow. He wrapped his baby blanket around him.

"~_I really hate Christmas, it's always so cold! I can never leave my habitat, it's really getting old!_

_I would love to play in the show, but since I'm coldblooded_

_The answer is no! Since it's so cold out I'll turn blue! _

_So bah-humbug to you!~"_

Even with the penguins they were getting ready. Private was in the kitchen fixing a gingerbread house. He twirled as he sat the ingredients down.

"~_Christmas cake and Christmas songs,_

_My two favorite things all a long! _

_Here's what Christmas means to me! Hot choco-late, Gingerbread and a Christmas tree!_

_Oh what a fantastic Christmas it will be!~"_

Kowalski was in his lab, looking over his inventions.

"~_Uranium and goggles too_

_Maybe even something blue _

_That's what I'll ask for this year!_

_Let's bring on the Christmas cheer!~"_

Cartoongirl sighed as she stared at the large Christmas tree in front of her. The star on top shined down at her.

"~_My life I've been on the streets and I've has always seen the Christmas treats._

_For years I had wished _

_For a family to bliss_

_Now my first Christmas with a family, but why all the advertise?_

_Isx it just a need? Why all the fuss? Or is just a must?_

_Surely there is something more? Yes I am sure! Oh what does~"_

"_~That's what~" _Blowhole sang.

"_~That's what~" _Savio sang.

"~_That's what~_ Private sang.

"~_That's what~" _Kowalski sang.

"_~That's what Christmas sang to me!~" _They sang.

Cartoongirl sighed. She started walking again, passing children and parents, who were shopping. She looked at all the windows to see toys, and other stuff that was displaying.

"Is it really all about money and toys and advertising?" she asked herself.

She looked at the stars, wondering.

* * *

**Blowhole: Okay I might be off about that. And when did this become a musical?**

**Savio: Ask your sister. It's her story. **

**Clemson: That will be hard when she's looking at all though Christmas books and stuff. **

**Hans: Really? **

**Blowhole: And now…**

**Villains: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blowhole: Hello everyone! **

**Hans: When did you take over for your sister?**

**Blowhole: I'm just trying to a good little brother. **

**Clemson: When are you ever good? Besides to your mommy?**

**Blowhole: *smacks him* Just shut up so I can introduce the chapter!**

**Savio: Fine Mr. Grouchy. Or should I call you The Grinch? **

**Blowhole: *glares at him* Anyway… since my sister is at the vet I will be going over the reviews!**

**Gamergirl247- Thank you, she wrote them herself. Except for the Oh Christmas tree one. **

**Karenkook- Yes we do. **

**Ocean- A pre-prepare? Interesting. Well knowing my sister all of you will be welcome to celebrate with us. **

**Doctor-Hamato- Oh lord… I'm sure she'll learn it eventually. **

**itsalollapalooza23- I'll tell her. And Skipper is **_**your**_** brother? *grins* Nice to know…**

**Yin the Snivy- You'll find out in the story. **

**Savio: Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Plan

Cartoongirl looked at the sky, not really watching what was going. She had wondered into an alleyway. She stopped when she heard are noise and looked around. She slowly crept, looking at the area around her.

"Is someone there?" She asked.

The noise was heard again.

"I'm a sorceress and I'm not afraid to cast you to Hades and back!" She growled, but you could tell she was getting nervous.

She turned around to see that a trash can was moving. She gulped as she backed up. The lid popped open to reveal Max the moon cat. They screamed when they saw each other. Cartoongirl turned only to trip and smack into the brick wall that was behind her.

"Please don't eat me!" Max cried.

"Eat you?" Cartoongirl echoed. "I'm not gonna eat you. I thought you were gonna to skin me!"

Max looked at her. And she looked at him.

"I'm Max, but everyone calls me Max the Moon cat."

"I'm Chey, but everyone calls me Cartoongirl, or Demon Dog or Mutt from Hell."

Max looked at her in horror.

"You're the dog that everyone's afraid of? But you're not bigger than a lemur!"

Cartoongirl winced. She didn't like it when people made fun of her size. She was small, she understood that, but she didn't need people look at her for being so small. She growled at him.

"I don't like people making fun of me for my size bub."

She took a threatening step towards him. He cowered.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've seen you before and I was expecting that…"

"I'd be this big and scary mean looking boy dog?"

Max nodded and Cartoongirl sighed. She looked down at her paws, feeling smaller than she did. Max went over and patted her back.

"I'm sorry if I upset, and scared you. I was just looking for something to eat." Max told her.

"It's fine. If you're looking for food I know this great fish restaurant. I normally don't go there because I don't like fish." She replied.

"Thanks!" Max smiled as he followed her. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Clearing my head. This is my first Christmas with my family and I don't know much about it."

Max stopped as he stood up and placed his paws on the window of a mall.

"I know one guy that can answer all your questions about Christmas!"

Cartoongirl looked at him.

"You do?"

"Yea!" He pointed at the large Santa Clause behind the window. "He can! Old Saint Nick, Santa Clause himself! He knows everything about this holiday!"

Cartoongirl sat down and looked at the toy.

"Really? But where does he live?"

"At the coldest place you can think of."

"Antarctica?"

"Close but no. The North Pole!" Max declared.

"The North Pole?"

"Yes." Max replied. "All you got to do is keep going north. Just look for Santa's Workshop."

Cartoongirl ponder the thought for a moment. She smiled.

"Max you are a genius! Thank you!" She replied. "I need to get home. Just turn right and then a left and you'll find the restaurant. Thanks for the help!"

She took off running heading back to the lair. She made a note to pack lots of food, several of her spell books and snatch a few of her brother's inventions. She ran into Blowhole's lair and skidded to her room. She grabbed her pack and through in on her back. She grabbed two of her spell books, several scarfs, and a picture of her, Blowhole and their adoptive mother Crystal, and through it in her pack.

She went over to the kitchen and packed several non-spoilable foods. She put in several cans of mountain dew and then went to Blowhole's lair. She grabbed a few inventions that she thought would be necessary and placed them in her pack.

She wrote a note and left the lair. She glanced up at the sky to see the stars that she'll one day get see again as she gets to start her journey. She took off walking. Her Journey had begun.

* * *

**Hans: And she's off!**

**Blowhole: Oh god. Mother's not going to happy. **

**Savio: I can understand though. **

**Clemson: Yep. Now review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! **

**Blowhole: How was the vet? **

**Shut up!**

**Savio: Reviews?**

**On it!**

**96DarkAngel- Thanks. **

**Fangirl- Yes I'm fine. **

**Sadistic- haha, it was so funny I forgot how to laugh. **

**Dark- *looks down* …. **

**Childish- Noted. **

**Yin and Yang Chan- Thanks.**

**Gamergirl247- Thank you. **

**Doctor-Hamato- Okay, I'll keep that in mind.**

**Starfire207- Sure I'll give that to him as soon as I get there.**

**Hans& Clemson: Let the show begin!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Journey

Cartoongirl looked around as she passed the Central Park zoo. She pulled the scarf closer around her. She took another step and fell through the snow. She popped her head up and shook the snow off of her.

"Stupid snow," she grumbled.

She climbed out and continued her journey. Marlene saw her and called her.

"Chey! Hey Chey! Wait up!"

The small Irish setter turned around and looked at her. She sat on the snow, waiting for the Asian Otter to catch up. Marlene went up to her a smiled.

"Whatcha up to?"

"I've got business to do and I really can't stay."

"Oh. Okay, I understand." Marlene replied. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Cartoongirl looked skeptical, but forced a smile on her face.

"Sure. I'll see you later."

The young dog took off running. She went over to the streets and made her way to the Grand Central station. She looked over to the board and looked over the clocks.

"Let's see… if I know my geography right… I need a train to Canada…" she told herself. She found the station to see that it was leaving at that moment. She took off running and managed to get on the train before it took off.

She hid under the seats. She knew it was going to be a while so she pulled out her IPod and but the ear buds in her ears. She pulled out her ear buds after an hour and fell asleep.

**2 hours later**

**Crystal's POV**

I had found Chey's letter and gasped. Was she insane? She'll freeze! I called Victor over. I knew he wasn't happy about me interrupting his little talk to his minions, but this was important!

"Victor! Victor!"

"What is it Mother?" Victor asked me.

"Chey left!"

"Mother, she comes and goes whenever she pleases. I'm sure she'll be back when she gets cold."

"No Victor, she won't she's heading to the North Pole!"

Victor's mouth dropped open. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Is she nuts? She'll freeze to death! No animal, expect polar bears, artic seals, artic foxes, artic hares, pen-goo-ins and reindeer can survive up there!" He exclaimed.

I knew he was worried but her. I was too. She was too small and she could easily get lost. I only hoped that she would be safe and warm.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I woke to the sound of the announcer saying that we had arrived at the last stop and it was Canada. I stood up as the train stopped. The moment the doors opened I ran out.

It was different that was for sure. The streets were a lot cleaner than I expected. I gently walked out. I stopped when I saw a large Nova Scotia Duck-Tolling Retriever. Oh my god… He was huge! I was leaning so far back that I landed flat on my back.

He had brown fur, a white stomach and paws. He looked down at me.

"Can I help you, Eh?" He asked me.

I shrunk in front of him. I felt smaller than I did when I was standing next to Burt at the Central Park Zoo. If I was standing next to Great Dane I would feel like a puppy.

"I-I-I…" I stammered.

I wasn't much of sociable person.

"Is something wrong puppy?"

I glared at him and stood up. I got in his face… well as close as I could get.

"Listen here bub! I ain't no puppy! I am a fully grown pure breed Irish setter. I'm just really short because I was the last born of the litter!" I snapped.

"Look miss, I didn't mean to offend you… it's just that…"

"Just what? Because I'm small? Because I'm a runt? Is that it?" I growled.

"Not at all Miss." He replied backing up.

"If you have something to say about a dog being small I would button your over grown mouth and think before you bark!"

I lifted my tail in his face and stalked off.

"Stupid lousy…" I muttered.

"Whoa there miss!" The larger dog stated stopping me.

"Outta my way!" I growled. "I'm on a mission!"

"Slow down miss. Look I didn't properly introduced myself. I am Archibald. And you?"

"Chey Blowhole, but most people call me Cartoongirl." I answered. "Look I really can't stay. Could you just point me to which way North is? I'm not that big when it comes to navigating, math and science."

"No worry my lady. I will help you. But let's get you out of this cold." Archibald replied.

He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck as I started swinging useless punches. I maybe small but I'm a lot stronger than I look. If I could remember a spell on how to turn him into one of Hades minions and how to torture him I would. I crossed my arms and pouted. So far my journey was starting to suck.

* * *

**Blowhole: Sucks for her. **

**Savio: Poor Chey… That must be horrible. **

***whimpers* **

**Clemson: *laughing* He thought… He thought… *laughs harder* **

**Savio: *hisses at him***

**Clemson: Ahh! *hides behind Hans* **

**Hans: *smiles* *hugs Clemson* Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are back!**

**Blowhole: Fantastic. **

**Savio: Now we have more-**

**Clemson: *laughing* She's so short! **

**Shut up! *growls* **

**Hans: *warning* Clemy… **

**Blowhole: *holds me back* Sis? Wouldn't it be better if you answered the reviews?**

***sighs* Fine…**

**Ocean-Yes I am in Canada. Don't make fun of my size or I'll send you to Hades pit of doom. *glares* And I know… I hate getting stepped on. **

**96DarkAngel- Yes they are.**

**Fangirl- No he doesn't.**

**Dark- Can it.**

**Childish- ? okay?**

**Sadistic- Final Destination? Well it is a good movie.**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Uh… sure?**

**Yin- I don't either**

**Yang: … okay?**

**Doctor-Hamato- Thanks. *blushes* God… First Ocean and now you? I'm feeling smothered by parenting figures. **

**Skipper-shut up.**

**Savio: Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Concerns

**Cartoongirl's POV**

After a couple of blocks, Archibald finally sat me down. I started to take off. But he stepped on my tail, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Whoa there miss. You've got to be careful around these parts, eh. It's dangerous."

"No, I'm dangerous," I stated, "Now let go of my tail before I bite your paw off!"

He pulled his paw off and I started bolting.

"Good bye Archibald!" I exclaimed as I turned into an alleyway.

I was stopped by dogs that even I was intimidated by… pit bulls! The fiercest and one of the meanest dogs around. There was a black and brown, a white one and a gray one. I took a step back.

"Holy Mother Truckers!" Pit bulls!" I exclaimed.

What you think that I would say the mother of all cuss words? Oh Hera no! Crystal would kill me.

"Well look what we have here boys, fresh meat." The black and brown one stated, showing his teeth at me. The leader obviously. The other two looked too stupid.

"What should we do Roscoe? Eat her?" The gray one asked.

"Can we boss? Can we?" The white one asked.

Obviously he was the stupid one of the group.

"Take on step and you'll be buttered like toast!" I growled.

Not my best material, I know. I took a step back as the steeped forward. I looked around my surroundings. I grinned. Not just any grin. My 'Oh-I'm-so-smart-I-got-an-idea' grin.

"Wanna hurt me? Then go fetch boys!" I took off running. I jumped on to Roscoe's head, jumped onto the wall, running a bit, leaped over to an old mattress and back flipped and landed perfectly.

"Boo-ya!" I exclaimed. I started doing a victory dance. "Oh yea, who's awesome? I am! I am! ~Ain't gonna get eaten tonight! Whoo! Ain't gonna eaten tonight! No, no, Cause you're on a diet and I-~"

Roscoe snapped at me and I took off. Okay I tend to gloat a little when one of my plans go the way I attend. I pulled out a small radio and stuck a CD in it. It was my theme song. Yea you read right… I got my own theme song! I'm that awesome! Be jealous… be very jealous.

I started to sing along to my super awesome theme song.

"_Oh Cartoongirl, _

_We see her now_

_A dog of sorcery and howl_

_And in her reign_

_Terror strikes!_

_So run and hide _

_Lock your doors on the inside._

_Oh Cartoongirl!_

_The demon dog!_

_She will rip your soul out so don't make her mad…_

_Oh Cartoongirl! _

_Dynamite!_

_Alright!_

_She's the underdog of nothing to be had_

_Cause what she is a villain_

_One's strong and mean and bad and cur_

_And if you haven't guessed yet then it's time you learn!_

_Cause what the world fear is a villain_

_One strong and mean and bad and cur_

_And if you haven't guessed yet then it's time you learn- earn-arn!_

_Time you learn! _

_Yea she is a villain._

'_I am that villain!'"_

Oh I loved it. I turned the corner to see Archibald. Crap. I thought I lost him.

"Cartoongirl! There you are! Do you know how dangerous it is for a dog your size? You've could've gotten squashed! O-o-or ran over!"

I rolled my eyes. If I wanted a lecture I would've stayed home.

"Look it's nice that ya care about me and such, but I don't need an over protective parenting figure hovering over me. I already got one at home."

I started to walk off again, only to be picked up by Archibald again.

"Oh for the love of Hera!" I exclaimed.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Archibald sighed as he with through the doggie door of his owner's house. Cartoongirl was a feisty one in his opinion. He sat her down and placed a paw on her tail.

"Let me go!"

"No. I don't know what's into you eh? But you need to settle down."

"Get me out of this pit of evil!" She growled.

"Pit of evil? Miss this is my home."

"I am not staying at a human's house! Humans are horrible creatures!"

"Horrible? Miss, my Charles is very nice guy. He'd never harm a soul."

"Lair!"

Archibald looked at her. What happened to her that made her hate humans? Did something happen to her? He was started to become worried about her.

"Chey… what's so bad about humans?"

"What's so bad? What's so bad?" She growled.

Her eyes turned white and Archibald took a step back. He had never seen any dog's eyes do that. He was about to open his mouth and when a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a green baggy T-shirt, jeans and sneakers came down.

"Archibald! There you are boy!" The man smiled.

Cartoongirl whipped around and growled at him.

"What do we have here? Did you bring home a friend boy?"

Cartoongirl continued to growl.

"Easy girl. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay."

Archibald took a gentle step forward and stepped on her tail. Cartoongirl let out a howl of pain as her eyes flashed to her normal color.

"Get off of my tail!"

Archibald quickly pulled his paw back.

"Sorry…"

"You're going to be…" She growled as Archibald's owner picked her up.

* * *

**Blowhole: You are seriously going to kill him?**

***growls* **

**Hans: You have you own theme song? **

**Clemson: How come we don't have theme songs? **

**Because you're not cool enough.**

**Savio: Ouch… That hurts. **

**Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone! **

**Savio: *crying* **

**Clemson: *Holding Hans back* Hans don't! **

**Blowhole: What happened? Did I miss something? **

**Savio forgot his date with Ocean. **

**Savio: I'm a horrible boyfriend! And now she won't talk to me! *cries harder* **

***looks at him sympathetically* Okay now for the reviews…**

**Gamergirl247- Thank you. **

**Starfire207- Thank you! Me and Blowy aren't the only ones!**

**Doctor-Hamato- Cool. *rolls eyes* You are definitely reminding me of Crystal right now. **

**Yin and Yang Chan- *staring* Uh… okay? No comment?**

**96DarkAngel- Yep. I was going to kill him but someone, not saying who… BLOWHOLE! Had to snitch on me. *glares at him* **

**Childish- I don't either and thanks. **

**Dark- Yes they are. **

**Braniac- What? She's right! **

**Fangirl- Spirit of Christmas? What's that? **

**Ocean- That's horrible! *looks at Savio* But I already told him and he's upset that he forgot…**

**Savio: *Wailing* HOW COULD I? WAH!**

**KarenKook- Yes I do. Sporks are cool too. Yes he is. And he's really annoying. **

**Clemson: Now.. Eh… on with the story… **

**Hans: Savio I'm going to kill you!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Travel buddies

Cartoongirl growled as she tried to get out of Charles' grip. She hated humans. Ever since she was a pup. Let's just say that her life wasn't great when it comes to humans.

"Easy girl, it's okay." Charles soothed, stroking her head.

She growled. How dare this human pet her! She felt sick having him hold her. She jumped off and growled at him.

"Poor thing… you must've been abused by your previous owner."

Cartoongirl's ears perked up. Abused… She never told anyone… Was he a spy? She was going to rip him to shreds. No one was supposed to know much about her past.

"Calm down, Chey. It'll be okay. He's not going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you Archie?" She snapped.

"Archie?" Archibald questioned.

He turned to her to see that she was heading out the doggie door. He ran over and stopped her.

"Miss, is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! I don't need anyone's help and I don't want to be in a house with a human! Now leave me alone!" She exclaimed running out the door.

Archibald chased after her. Something was wrong. He could feel it. It looked around for her. Man she was fast when she wanted to be. He spied her under a box, crying. He bend down to where he was at eye level with her.

"Chey… I didn't mean to upset you. You can trust me."

"No I can't. I can't trust anyone."

"Why?"

"Why would I tell you?" She snapped. "Look I need to get going. I should be going. I lost valuable time staying with you." She stood up and started walking off.

"Wait."

She sighed and stopped.

"Please…don't…"

"Look, I can't leave you alone. What if something happens to you? I won't be any trouble. I promise. Now where are you heading?"

"To the North Pole. I'm on a journey to discover the true meaning of Christmas."

"All the way there? You'll freeze!"

"I got plenty of scarfs, I got hot chocolate, trust me, I'm a big tough girl. I faced worst."

"So I'm in?"

"Just don't make me mad."

"So that makes us traveling buddies?"

"Don't push it." She replied, walking off.

Archibald smiled and followed her. This was going to be a fun journey for them.

* * *

**Blowhole: Fun? **

**For him it is. And I am fun! I'm more fun that you are. **

**Blowhole: I can be fun!**

**Clemson: Not likely.**

**Hans: Doubt it. **

**Savio: *continues to cry* **

***pats his head* Can't you do anything to make her talk to you? How about one of your poems? **

**Savio: *sniffs* My poems…?**

**Or you could write her a song. **

**Savio: A song…? *thinks* *smiles* Okay. I can do that! Thanks mom! *kisses my cheek* Ocean your knight in shining scales is coming! *slithers out* **

***chuckles* Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Savio: *humming a song* **

**Well someone's happy. **

**Savio: Ocean forgave me. **

**Hans: Just be glad that I didn't kill you. **

**Blowhole: *sighs* Chey… the reviews? **

**I'm on it. **

**Doctor-Hamato- He's already done that. *blushes* Seriously… This is getting old. It's embarrassing!**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Nice lyrics. You dressed up the turkey? Okay… you need cooking lessons. **

**Gamergirl247- Really? Hmm…**

**Ocean- Glad that you and Savio made up and yea. I can't believe I'm traveling with a HOUSE PET! I don't like House Pet's either. They annoy me. **

**Clemson: Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Return of the Figments of Imagination

"Are you sure it's safe to go this far? What if we get lost? Will we run into bears? What if we lose our supplies? What will we do then?" Archibald ranted, worriedly.

Cartoongirl growled. She now regretted having Archibald come with her. He hadn't stopped talking since they left. It was driving her insane!

"Will you shut up?" She growled, causing him to stop in mid-sentence. "I can't hear myself think let alone what's going on in the woods!"

Archibald looked at her in shock, then looked down.

"Sorry miss, this is my first time away from my home, and I've been on the journey. I'm just nervous."

"No kidding." She muttered.

She started sniffing the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, looking around nervously.

"Tracking, it'll help in case we get lost, or looking for food if we run out."

"We'll run out of food? Are you serious? Now what are we going to do? This is just terrible! What are we going to do?"

She slapped him.

"Calm down House Pet. We're not out of food yet, I'm just making a 'what if' statement."

"Oh sorry…"

"God House Pets… I'll never understand them…" She replied rolling her eyes.

She turned and went back to sniffing the ground. She lifted her head and took a big whiff.

"You smell that House Pet? That's the smell of nature!"

"Smells like pines, dirt, and leaves to me," He muttered.

They continued walking until Cartoongirl suddenly stopped in front of a river.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"I hate getting wet. I hate water. I don't like getting wet."

"Why don't we just go around?"

"Are you insane? We can't go around a river! That'll take days! No. We'll just have to go over it." She replied, pulling out a spell book from her pack.

"Over it? How? Are we going over a bridge? What about a log? Stepping stones? We could try and jump it? Is that what you're thinking of?"

"Shut up. That's not how we're going over. We are going over by my favorite way… magic!"

"Magic?" he echoed, tilting his head. The small Irish setter nodded. A blue light surrounded them and had them float over the water and had them land safely on the other side.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief. Man I hate water.

"That was amazing! Are you a magician? A wizard? How did you do that?"

"I'm a sorceress," I corrected. "It's one thing that separates me from normal dogs."

"**Other than being short and evil…"** a menacing voice growled in my ear.

"Shut up…" I told it. "I'm not going to listen to you right now."

"Who are you talking to Chey?" Archibald asked.

"No one… just ignore me. I talk to myself all the time."

"If you say so." He replied walking up ahead.

I sulked behind him. They couldn't' come back, not now! I was sure I gotten rid of them! Blowhole made sure, he tested me on it too!

"**But you were way off weren't you Chey?" **the evil voice replied.

I turned to see another dog that looked just like me. Except she had devil horns and bat wings on her back. She even had my spiked collar.

"Not now Evil, go away." I growled at her.

"**Sorry, but I can't. Now when are we ditching Senor Dud?"** She asked, motioning towards Archibald.

"**She can't! That would be wrong and it could hurt his feelings!" **

I looked over to see Goody, who was Evil's complete opposite. She had a halo, angle wings, a white collar with a gold dog tag. She was my conscious telling me to do the good thing while Evil told me do the bad.

"**Archibald needs her. It wouldn't be right if she left him all alone in the woods. Think how scared he'll be. She can't just abandon him." **Goody told Evil.

"**He's holding her back. All he does is whine and complains. And worst of all he goes on about how being a House Pet is the greatest thing in the world. For the love of the underworld, can we just kill him already? He's a nuisance!" **

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for moral Good vs. Evil fighting now. I continued walking, trying to block Goody's and Evil's argument. They just had to come back didn't' they? I really hate my life sometimes.

"Doing okay back there?" Archibald asked.

"Just peachy," I replied with a fake smile.

Who was I kidding? When Goody and Evil were fighting, I was a wreck.

"**We could push him over a cliff,"** Evil grinned, nudging me.

I just continued walking, trying to block them out. I needed a way to try and control them.

"H-h-h-hous- I mean Archibald. L-let's settle down for the night, okay?"

"Gladly…" Archibald replied, running over to me.

"**Chicken," **Evil muttered.

I ignored her and pulled out an inflatable tent. Two large tents appeared and I went into the most evil looking one. It was black with Hades signature blue fight and red horns on it. Archibald went into the plain burgee colored one. I settled on the red doggie bed and prepared for a long internal battle.

"**You're thinking about it aren't you?**" Evil whispered to me.

I closed my eyes, trying my best to ignore her. I couldn't let her get to me.

"**Just ignore her Chey. She's trying to corrupt you but you must let the good in your heart guide you to overcome that." **Goody replied.

I nodded.

"**~YAY!~" **a childish voice exclaimed.

I looked up to see the puppy version of me. She had an orange collar with a tennis ball shaped dog tag on.

"**Hi ya Chey! Wanna play? Wanna play? Wanna play?" **

"Not right now, Childish. I need some rest." I told her.

"**Aw…" **She pouted.

"**Don't be upset Childish, she had a long day." **A mothering voice replied.

I looked over to see Motherly. She wore a pink apron and a purple collar with a flower tag. Great it was the mother side of me. How fun.

"**Why don't you go play while we grown-ups have a talk?" **Motherly suggested.

"**Okay!" **Childish exclaimed as she chased after the tennis ball that was in the tent.

Motherly went over to me, and stroke my bangs back, just as they fell over my forehead again.

"**How sweet is a child's play, as a flower is sweet all day. Nor rain or snow can stop a child's fun, even as the day is done." **

"**Hi Creative!" **Goody smiled.

Creative wore a beret and a multicolored collar with a paint pastel tag. She always talked in poems, rhymes, or something creative.

"**Good Morrow my fair Goody, what was brought thy for thee Moody?" **Creative asked.

"**Just keeping Evil from causing Chey's destruction as usual." **Goody answered.

I sighed. I wondered when Brainy was going to get here.

"**Did you know that Canada was first visited by Vikings?" **

Right on cue. Brainy wore thick black glasses and had a blue collar. Her tag was shaped of a brain. All of my personalities were almost there, there was one missing.

"**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! How cute would it be if Archie and Chey got together? Wouldn't they be sooo cute?"**

Fangirl. The love-sicked personality of mine. She had a pink collar with a heart tag.

"That would be disgusting." I told her. "Look can I just go to bed? I'm really tired."

"**Fine." **They replied.

"Thank you." I shut my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Blowhole: They weren't supposed to come back for another month!**

**Well you were wrong! **

**Savio: Wow…**

**Hans: You have problems don't you? **

**Just shut up. **

**Clemson: fine. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay we're back. Blowhole when are you fix my pills? **

**Blowhole: Working on it! **

**Savio: Mom, are you sure you don't….**

**I'm fine! Now for reviews!**

**Gamergirl247- Thank you. **

**Starfire207- you do? **

**96DarkAngel- I know… And thank you for the support. **

**Childish- How is it exciting? **

**Fangirl- Yes… some do…**

**Brainiac- Yes and I know that. You just gave Brainy more info to blab about it. **

**Brainy: Thank you! Though I already know all that. **

**Shut up you! **

**Artistic- Yes, that's what I was uh… going for? **

**Dark- Of course you have. But Evil… she's not like you… she's worst. **

**Crazy- No I don't. That's what Evil wants. **

**Sadistic- I understand what she goes through… I need kennels for mine. **

**Ocean- I know. I hate them. Yes I know, I don't like House Pets either. I'm glad I was only one for a month… WORST THING EVER!**

**Evil: That's what created her to be so evil and other stuff. **

**I THOUGHT I LOCKED YOU IN YOUR KENNEL!**

**Evil: I escaped. **

**GAH!**

**Doctor-Hamato- The irony… thanks for that..**

**Skipper: Shut up! *muttering* I've already been tested…**

**Hans: Uh…**

**Clemson: Enjoy the story?**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Turn for the Worst

**Cartoongirl's POV**

"**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" **

I groaned. I didn't want to wake up right now.

"Five more minutes…" I whined, rolling over and pulling my pillow over my face. I hated it when someone woke me up when I was ready to be woken up. People need to learn that I do not like being waked up when I'm trying to sleep. What can I say? I'm a monster if someone disturbs my sleep. If you think my brother would be bad, you haven't seen me.

"**CHEY!" **Childish whined.

"WHAT?" I growled.

"**Just trying to wake you up. Good morning!" **Childish smiled.

I growled. I stood up and sulked out of the tent. Evil was flying over me. She never gives up on trying to get me do something.

"**You gonna kill him? I have several suggestions. How about a knife? Or a bat? You can use your magic to choke him to death. No evidence that you killed him. I know! Let's set him on fire! Won't that be fun? You know you want to! Or you could try cutting yourself again. Must I remind you about that window incident?"** Evil replied.

"I don't remember what happened during the window incident." I muttered.

"**Then I'll tell you!"**

"**Absolutely not!" **Goody butted in.

Great… here we go again…

"**Oh can it Goody! I'm Evil! I'm supposed to do that!" **

"**Don't call me Goody! For once can't you guys call me Angel?" **

I groaned. Always with the names. For god sakes… I came with those names when I was seven!

"Fine! You can be Angel! But I'm not changing any others!"

Angel smiled and stuck her tongue out at Evil. God… it was like taking care of little kids.

"Yo Archie! Ya awake?" I called.

Archibald came out and yawned.

"Uh.. yea… is it time for breakfast?"

"Just let me open a pack of dog food…" She yawned. She went over to her bag and pulled the packet of dog food out. Evil went over to her.

"**Poisoned dog food? Oh Chey I'm so proud!" **

"I'm eating it too! And it's not poisoned."

Angel smiled. After we were done eating, we started back onto our journey. After a while we had come to a gorge.

"Whoa… that's so deep… How are we going to get a cross?" I asked.

"**You could try and jump it and see if you can make. You'll die of course, but it would be funny!" **Evil laughed.

"**You could use that large tree that's no more than 5 feet away from you. The Gorge is about 20 feet wide, so the tree is 25, so it would be enough."** Brainy replied.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" I asked her.

"**I'm the smart you. And it helps when you spent all the time reteaching Victor." **

"**Then how do we chop it down, Miss Big Brain?" **Evil asked, not caring.

"**Chainsaws, axes, or a beaver." **Brainy stated.

Archibald went over to me.

"Don't worry miss, I got this."

I looked at him, to see him walking off. I looked back over the gorge… man it was huge. I grabbed a stick and tossed it over, curious of how long a drop it was. I lifted my ear up, waiting to wear a crash or something. I looked down, unable to hear anything. _How long is this thing?_

"**Very long."** Childish replied, looking over the edge like I was.

"**Childish be careful. You might fall over."** Motherly replied, gently pulling Childish back.

"I'm back," Archibald replied, a beaver with him.

"**Cool! Another victim!" **Evil grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Evil. I looked over the beaver. It was my first time actually seeing a beaver, and I wanted a change to get a good look at it. It had big buck teeth, oil slick buck brown fur, a flat tail, webbed feet, and brown-black eyes. It was about my height, but a bit rounder and plump.

"Can I help you?" The beaver asked.

"Um sorry… I've never seen a beaver before…" I apologized, backing up.

"No problem eh," The beaver replied. "So what do you need?"

"Can you cut a tree down for us?"

"Oh no problem, eh. Just point to the tree and I'll start chewing."

I walked over to the tree Brainy had told me about and put a paw on it.

"This one."

The beaver went over and sniffed.

"Say… good choice. You picked a big one. This will be long enough for you to get across the gorge. How did you know this would be the one?"

"**Math." **Brainy replied in a matter of face tone.

"Um… I guessed." I answered.

"**Pfft, typical for her,"** Evil muttered.

"**Oh modesty, the light of innocence and the sign of a great leader," **Creative smiled.

"**Spew," **Evil gagged.

I sat down and waited as the beaver started to eat the tree. Archibald was sitting next to me. We looked over to see the tree had stated falling. I placed my paws over my ears. What can I say? I hate loud noises.

"**It's true. Dogs have super sensitive hearing. That's why a dog whistle will cause her to stop in her tracks." **Brainy stated.

"There you go. Now I gotta go. Bye." The beaver replied, leaving.

I looked at the tree and to walk across it. I looked down to see it was so deep. I gulped.

"**Don't fall." **Evil grinned.

"Gees, thanks for the encouragement."

I looked over the side again and gulped. I slowly started to creep along the edge, hoping not to fall off. Childish had run ahead. Sometimes I envied how my voices didn't have to worry about what I have to go through.

"**Hey Chey, look out for that hole." **Childish told me.

"What hoooollllleeee!?" I exclaimed, falling through the hole. I heard a crack and ended up clinging onto a broken branch. "Help!"

I looked up to see that they were looking down at me in worried, except Evil.

"**Don't worry Chey, we'll figure out something." **Motherly told me.

"Archibald! Help!"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Blowhole: Don't you dare die on us! **

**Savio: *wraps around me* If you die then what will happen to us? **

**Clemson: I say let her die. She's a jerk. **

***glares* **

**Hans: *covers Clemson's mouth* Ignore him. You know how he is when danger is involved…**

**Right… will I be rescued before I fall to my death? **

**Evil: No. **

***quietly* Shut up…. *louder* Or will I end up falling to my untimely death? Stay tune! And remember….**

**Everyone: Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

***pacing around* Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!**

**Hans: Uh Cartoongirl? No one's talking but you. **

***falls to the ground* *places paws over ears* **

**Blowhole: *sighs* *turn to readers* Well since my sister is having my mental issues right now, I'll be taking over the reviews for now…**

**96DarkAngel- Well she is Evil! She has to be worse than Dark and Sadist!**

**Brainiac- That's my sister for you. Look just don't push it especially when she has her uh… condition right now…**

**Shut up! All of you!**

**Fangirl- *smacks Clemson* There. **

**Dark- Better? Because I don't want Hans to gut me for hitting his boyfriend.**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Uh… what?**

**Ocean- She is, but what can you except from the Creator of the Seven Deadly sins? *covers mouth* Uh… you weren't supposed to know that?**

**Gamergirl247- Thank you. **

**Clemson: Now onto the story! *rubs head* Ow….**

* * *

Chapter 9: Another Voice Emerges As does an Evil Plot

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I clinged against the branch. I may have problems, but I didn't want to die like this! I didn't even get married yet, or have kids! Okay Savio's an exception… but still! I didn't get to find the perfect man for me! I looked up to see Evil smirking down at me. She placed a paw on the broken branch.

"**Evil don't!"** Fangirl cried.

"I'm coming Chey!" Archibald called.

"**What's the point?" **a depressing voice stated.

I turned to see another dog, with black depressing hair, unemotional eyes with black eye liner and bags under her eyes. He collar was black with a skull tag on it.

"**Emo! You made it!" **Childish yipped happily.

Emo? I had an eighth voice? Great. Just what I needed in my time of Peril. Evil pushed harder on the branch, letting it crack more.

"**Evil what are you doing?"** Angel demanded.

"**Escaping…" **She hissed, fully breaking the branch.

I screamed just as Archibald had reached his paw out for me. I was hurtling towards my death.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPP!"

"**Yes!" **Evil cackled, **"I will be free! Ahahahahaha!" **

"**Are you insane? She's gonna die! Someone save her!" **Motherly cried, close to having a heart attack.

"No! Chey!" Archibald cried.

"**Uh… you do realize that once Chey goes down, we all do, right?"** Brainy replied.

At that moment, they all started falling after me.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" I wailed.

"**Finally it will all end… life is not worth living…" **Emo muttered.

Man I had issues. I had my Emo moments but I didn't know that I actually had an Emo persona!

"**Oh dear…" **Motherly replied.

Childish was tucked in a cannonball styled.

"**Cannonball! Weeeeee! This is fun!" **she exclaimed.

"**If my calculations are correct, and they always are, we'll be hitting the ground in one minute!" **Brainy stated, causing me to start praying for a miracle. Just as we were about the hit the ground, an eagle swooped down and grabbed me.

I was too scared to react to anything at the time.

"**There, there,"** Motherly cooed, stroking my ear, **"It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen."**

"**Fear not my dear friend, for this is not our end."** Creative smiled.

"**Speak for yourself, our end is coming and there's nothing to live for anyway…"** Emo stated sorrowfully.

I didn't answer. My eyes closed trying to hide my fear.

**Archibald's POV**

Aw man… what am I supposed to do, eh? Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. Now Chey is falling towards her death and I can't do anything about it.

"Chey… I'm so sorry… I was too late… please forgive me…"

I hanged my head, a tear falling down my face. I may not know her for long, but I knew she would be missed by everyone she knew. I saw her pack dangling from a branch. I picked it up and placed it on my back. There was a piece of paper and I pulled it out.

It was a wish list. Her wish list. There was only two items on it. A wish to be tall and to know about Christmas.

"Chey, I will complete your mission and let your family know about your great journey. I swear it, eh."

**Evil's POV**

Grr… I was so close! If that stupid bird hadn't come I would be free! Yeah, you read right, free! I'm a prisoner in her mind. I'm the creator of the Seven Deadly Sins and the ruler of all evildem. Why am I imprisoned you ask? Well I have one word for you… Zeus.

King of the Gods. He had imprisoned me in her mind since the moment Chey was born. My only way out is her to be close to death or be dead. Why was I imprisoned? Nothing really but try to destroy the Universe. Oh you're shock? Have you seen my name? That's what I'm all about! I'll do anything to regain my immortality rights, even if I have to kill the Gods myself.

If you think Hades and Zeus is scary then you don't know what I can do. I'm the reason why fear exists. Of course there was one flaw in my plan… Angel. That goody two-shoes always has to interfere. Chey would be dead and I would be free if it wasn't for her!

"**Weeeeeee!" **Childish exclaimed. God I hate them all. Emo was okay, but her depression could get annoying.

"Has it ended it yet?" Chey asked, opening her eyes. She looked up just as the eagle sat her in its nest and took off again. This was my chance to her to free me! I flew over to her.

"**It's time for it to end, don't you agree?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**Time for me to get away." **

"Away? I don't know if I can… how could we do that?"

I grinned.

"**For you to die." **

"D-d-die?" She stuttered.

"**It's the only way to free me…" **

"Free you…? I don't if I can…"

"**There must be blood…"**

"I can't…"

"**Must be pain…" **

"Evil I won't…"

"_**Free me…"**_ I started to sing.

"I don't know if I can."

"_**Free me." **_

"Evil, stop!"

"_**Free me!" **_

"**Evil!" **Motherly snapped.

"_**Free me Cartoongirl, free me just this once. Ha! That's right girl! You can do it, free me Cartoongirl, free me just this once. Cause if you free me Cartoongirl, I can leave you be**_**." **

"I don't know if I can commit suicide to free you Evil…"

"**I'll make it worth your while." **

"What?" She asked.

"_**Do you think this is all coincidence? Would you like a would you like a Cadillac car Or a guest-shot on Central Park? How about a date with Private hmm? You gonna get it, If you want it, baby.**_ _**How would ya like to be a big wheel? Dinning out for every meal? I'm the girl that can make it all real. You're gonna get it.**_**"**

I pulled her close.

"_**Hey, I'm your Genie. I'm your friend. I'm your willin' slave; take a chance, free me yeah! You know what I need, Just do the deed, that's it I'm free!" **_

Angel went over and smacked me.

"**Ow!" **I growled. _**"Come on, Cartoongirl. Don't be a putz! Trust me and your life will surely. Rival King Tut's Show a little initiative, girl. Work up some guts And you'll get it.**_**" **

Cartoongirl sighed.

"_I don't know, I don't know I have so, so many strong reservations. Should I go and perform mutilation_?"

"**Chey don't listen to her!" **Angel exclaimed.

"**She has a point…" **Emo replied.

"**Ahaha! **_**You didn't have nothing until you met me, come on kid what will it be? Money? Wish? Or one kinda wish that's your dish! Think it over. There was must be something that you can do?.**_ _**Think about a room at the Ritz. Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz. A little nookie gonna clean up those zits. And you'll get it, uh huh." **_

"_Geez, I would love to be tall, no longer being small. Make all my friends finally turn and fall. So go get it, woo, woo, woo_."

"_**If you wanna be profound. If you really gotta justify. Take a breath and look around and it's time for you to die! Haha**_**!" **

"**Chey don't do it! You haven't found you true love!" **Fangirl cried.

"**Don't go!" **Childish exclaimed, clinging onto her leg.

I saw her sigh. For the love of the cosmos! I almost had her! It doesn't matter. She's close to it anyways.

"Fine... I'll think about it… it's getting late…" She murmured.

I grinned, my plan was falling into action. Soon I will take over the world and then… the universe!

* * *

**Blowhole: I'm afraid now…**

**Savio: Song is from Little Shop of Horrors, just spiced up a bit… and I do not like Evil. **

**Hans: That girl is nuts!**

***talking to self* *laughing insanely* **

**Clemson: Uh… no kidding… *turns to readers* Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

***muttering to self* **

**Savio & Blowhole: *looks at me worriedly* **

**Savio: You think she's going to be okay? **

**Blowhole: Only time will tell…**

**Hans: We got reviews you know!**

**Blowhole: Oh right….**

**No! We are not doing the reviews anymore. Sorry people. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sick of Things

Blowhole paced back and forth in the computer room. It had been several days and no word from his older sister. He was worried about her. He knew that she was a strong dog, but traveling to the North Pole? She was committing suicide!

"Ah-choo!"

Blowhole looked up to see Savio sneezing.

"Oh hey Savio."

"Hi… ah-choo!" he sneezed.

"Savio are you sure you should be up and about?"

"But I can't stand for lying down for so long!" He whined.

"Come on Savio. Chey will kill me if you get any sicker. Go lie down."

"But…"

"I will call her," Blowhole threatened, holding up a phone, "And if she find out, you will be in trouble."

"Fine." Savio pouted.

Blowhole couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched Savio slither back to the guest room. Ever since Chey had become Savio's mom, he had taken over in actually punishing the boa, mostly by threats to call Cartoongirl but it was a good way. He slapped his forehead. Of course! How could be so stupid? He could communicate her by her collar!

"How can I be so stupid?" He started typing on the main computer.

He watched the screen as the loading icon appeared. Shortly he saw his sister's face on the screen.

"Not now…" She groaned. "Can we talk later? I'm going through issues right now."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

She scoffed.

"Right…. What's the real reason?"

"Okay. Fine. Savio's here and his sicker than a…" He stopped.

"Sicker than a dog?" she growled.

He nodded. He knew that she hated how humans used dog in phrases such as 'it's a dog eat dog world' and 'Sicker than a dog.' She sighed.

"Is he staying in bed and drinking plenty of fluids?" she asked.

"Trying to."

"What do you mean 'trying to'?" she asked.

"He won't stay in bed long enough."

"Oh Savio… um… reward him. Every hour he stays in bed he can have a snake treat."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Um… figure that out on your own. Turn the heat on at Hoboken, or I'll clobber you. Now I really gotta go. Later!" She exclaimed, signing off.

"Cartoongirl!" he whined. He growled. What does she has to be so difficult sometimes? He sighed and went over to one of his minions. "Red 23."

The lobster looked at him.

"Yes doc?"

"I need to go to the Hoboken Zoo and turn the heat on over there."

"Why? Isn't that Cartoongirl's job?"

"Well she's on her journey and she forgot to do it. I can't do it because I'd get as sick as Savio, so you have to do it."

"Okay Doc."

The lobster scuttled out. Blowhole went back to the computer and started typing. He managed to get the camera on her collar on so he could listen and watch what she was doing.

Cartoongirl was looking over the nest. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. It was so far down! How was she going to get down if she was so high up? She gulped and started to climb down. Zeus forbid that she falls to her death once again.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

What the hell did I get myself into?

"**A lot of trouble." **Evil smirked.

"Do you always have to make a comment?" I snapped, as I lowered to a limb.

"**Because it's my job." **

I shook my head. I continued to climb down the tree. Man it's been a long time since I've done this.

"**Can we break the Fourth wall now?" **Childish asked.

"Why?"

"**Because it's fun! Evil does it!" **

"Urg… fine. I'll be like everyone else and break the fourth wall."

Why did I have to be stuck with the most annoying voices ever?

"**We're right you know!" **Evil snapped.

"**That's mean!" **Childish whined.

"**Cartoongirl!" **Motherly scowled.

"Oh put a sock in it." I told them. I looked down to see that I had a few limbs to climb down. I gulped. You know how they say that dogs can't climb trees? Well that's true… but when we do get up there, climbing down is the hard part. I felt myself slip and grabbed onto the limb. I can never manage to stay out of trouble can I?

"**Well you always loved a good adventure." **Fangirl smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"I could really use my spell books now…" I muttered.

* * *

**Blowhole: Oh what fun…**

**Hans: Finally! He got heat! **

**Clemson: I was almost an icicle! **

**Savio: Lucky you, I'm already sick! *sneezes* **

***snaps head up* Savio? If you're sick then why are you out of bed? **

**Savio: Uh… Gotta go! *slithers out* **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Add-Ons

**Cartoongirl's POV**

Urg… I hate this. I'm cold, I'm hungry, I don't have my pack, and worst of all, a house pet has my stuff. If he does anything to it, I'll kill him.

"**Can I do it?" **Evil asked.

"No. Now which way is north again?" I asked, looking at Brainy.

"**Go that way," **she told me, pointing to the left of me.

"Okay. We're off. Now, anyone has to say something stupid before we continue?"

"**Can we stop for pizza?" **Childish asked.

"**And there it is!" **Evil replied.

"**There's no pizza in the forest, Childish, Pizza is a man-made food and man-made food is not found in the wild. But we can berries, nuts, and other small animals. See our ancestors come from wolves, who hunted rabbits, squirrels and other small animals. Eventually we were domesticated to live with cave-men. Over time, we dogs were breed to fit specific hunting qualities, Irish setters were breed for Dog shows of their golden red fur, while Dachshunds were breed to…" **

"**Shut up!" **Evil snapped at her.

Brainy cowered behind me. I rolled my eyes and started walking. They started to follow me. Childish was bouncing ahead, while Evil and Angle was flying above us. I was sniffing the ground. I was looking for Archibald's scent. There was no way he would survive, he was too domesticated for my liking and he wouldn't last a night without me.

"**He wouldn't last through anything, nor would we…" **Emo sighed as she walked ahead.

"Will you guys stop reading my thoughts?! You're making it hard for me to keep track on what's going on!" I snapped.

"**Yay! Forth wall breaking!" **Childish cheered.

Oh god… back on topic… let's see… focus on Archibald.

"**Uh Chey? Are you forgetting something?" ** Brainy asked.

"What?"

"**It's your week to watch Pain and Panic? Remember?" **

"Aw… dog crap! I totally forgot about that! I can't watch over them and do my journey at the same time! What am I going to do? I have to do this, but I also promised Hades! If I don't watch over them, Hades will strangle them, they'll get into more trouble, though Hades wants that… but… Urg! What am I going to do?" I groaned.

"**We can ditch them." **Evil suggested.

"**We can't do that, she made a pact with Hades, and she never goes back on her word, she's Hades favorite mortal dog and Zeus's most hated, unfortunately." **Angel replied.

"**Unfortunately we'll all die too, but that's more of a good thing, now is it?" **Emo answered, walking ahead.

"She's my favorite." I told them.

"**Wait! You can have favorites?" **Childish asked. **"Does Angel have a favorite? Is it Dark? What about Childish? I like her! She's fun! Can we do a play date? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" **

"When we get back," I told her. "Now what can I do about them? I know! Ocean!"

"**You're going to have Ocean, watch them? She'll kill them in a heartbeat!" **Motherly exclaimed.

"**They're immortal, they'll be fine." **Evil waved off.

I sighed. I have no choice but to watch them. No one can handle them like me, but of course, Motherly is with me and she knows everything about kids from those parenting books, shows, and advice I got from Crystal. I walked a little further to see a small rabbit and a chipmunk in front of me.

"Aw how cute… a couple of rodents looking for a road to get squashed."

"Hey! I am a bunny!" The rabbit snapped, pointing at his fluffy tail.

"A-a-and I'm his gopher!" The chipmunk exclaimed, pointing at himself.

They morphed into Pain and Panic.

"~TADA!~" They sang.

"Panic, that's a chipmunk you morphed into, not a gopher." I explained to him.

"It's not?" His eyes widen.

"No. But that's okay. I'll let you borrow my animal books later." I told him. "Now we have a lot of ground to cover and a fat lump of fur to find."

"Are you on a journey?" Pain asked.

"Yep. Are you flying, walking or riding?" I asked them.

"I'll fly for now," Pain told me.

"I-I-I'll take a ride!" Panic replied excitedly, as he morphed into a mouse and climbed on top of my head.

"**Freak," **Evil muttered.

"**Shush," **Motherly scowled her.

"So where are we going?" Panic asked me.

"To the north pole."

"But it's so cold up there!" Pain exclaimed.

"Well I need to do this. So shut up and enjoy the ride." I told him.

"**Oh yea, enjoy the ride, then we can't dump you in the middle of snow covered nowhere, don't that sound like fun?" **Evil asked with fake excitement.

"**Then they'll freeze and we die," **Emo added.

"**Laughing!" **Evil finished and started laughing.

Emo just grunted and just walked beside her. Evil rolled her eyes and followed her. I shook my head and continued walking. Where was a scent when you needed one? Let's see… rabbit, rabbit, moose, squirrel! Oh my god! It was a squirrel! A squirrel!

"**She's a dog alright," **Motherly smiled.

"Squirrel! Let me at it!" I barked, when I saw a squirrel run in front of us.

"Wee!" Panic exclaimed as I took off running.

"**What is with dogs and chasing small animals and cats?" **Evil asked.

"**It comes with the natural wolf instincts we possess." **Brainy stated.

"Squirrel! It's a squirrel! I'm gonna catch a squirrel!" I panted.

"Hey wait up!" Pain called as he fly after us.

I was zigzagging through the trees, right on the squirrel's tail. I snapped at it. I was so close, so very, very close… I couldn't wait to snap its neck in half and settle down for a meal! I could just taste it's meat!

"**She's scaring me…" **Childish whimpered.

"**It's okay; she's just showing that she's a true blue dog." **Motherly comforted.

The squirrel ran up the tree and smacked into it, falling over.

"Ow…" I winced.

"That's gotta hurt," Pain pointed out.

"No duh Captain Obvious," I replied, standing up and rubbed my nose. "Ow… that really smarts… okay, I'm having Vic sit up an anti-squirrel fence, except for the Red of course. Ow… normal dogs are stupid to keep this up; ah… my nose had never hurt this much before."

"**Well of course." **Brainy replied. **"The nerves from the tip of your nose are sending messages to your brain telling it that there is pain, which is pulsing through at least 180,000 electromagnetic currents through the brain cells to the…" **

Evil shoved a rock in her mouth.

"**That'll shut her up." **She replied.

"Do we need to go to the underworld to get a first aid kit?" Panic asked.

"No, it'll be fine," I told him. "We have a long way to go."

"How far is the north pole from here?" Pain asked.

"A long way."

"But how long, is a long way?" Panic asked.

I sighed. They maybe thousands of years old, but they mind like children. I sniffed the ground, walking along. Panic was telling me the latest news on Mt. Olympus, Hades problems with Persephone (she's not my biggest fan, and I ain't her's), their chores and assignments they had to do, and other stuff.

"How interesting," I replied, still focusing on Archibald.

"How come you keep smelling the ground?" Pain asked.

"Did you lose something? Are you looking for something or someone?" Panic asked.

"Yes I am."

"Who?"

"A house pet named Archibald. He's a little brighter than normal House Pets, but not much."

"Archibald? That's a funny name."

"Maybe to you. It's getting dark. We'll have to find shelter, and we don't want to stay out here when it gets cold."

"But we didn't get a chance to play and explore…"

"You can do that tomorrow." I told them.

"**Can I play with them?" **Childish asked.

"No," I muttered.

I looked up to see a bush. It was big enough, and it looked warm. I went over to it and sniffed it. It smelt fine, now for the inside. I poked my head in, seeing plenty of room for us to sleep.

"Come along you two, time for bed," I told the two imps, nudging them into bush.

"We have to sleep in there?" Pain asked.

"You could sleep on a rock, better?"

"**Right... a rock… doesn't that just scream comfy?" **Evil sneered.

"Off to bed," I told them, curling up.

I felt them curl up against me. I lifted my head up, seeing the two imps pressed against me. I smiled slightly and curled back up, falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Squirrel! Squirrel! Squirrel outside! *scratches at window* **

**Clemson: She really wants to chase that squirrel. **

**Squirrel! **

**Blowhole: I got it. *sprays me with a spray bottle of water* No. Bad girl! Down! **

***growls and backs up* **

**Hans: Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Hans and Clemson's Mission

Blowhole sighed as he paced around the lair. He didn't know what to do. This was his big 'little' sister, and he was the brother, so it was like his job to watch out for her. He knew that she was strong and thick headed at times, but it was her size that always clouded his judgment. She was so small, too small to survive and do something like make a journey to the North Pole. She's been all over the world but this was the first he actually cared that she might get hurt.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed.

He thought up a plan and smiled deviously. He grabbed a hold of his phone and called Hoboken.

"I need to talk to you to come over, we have something to discuss. I'm sending you on a mission and you might want to bring a friend."

Later he opened the door to see Hans and Clemson and showed them in. The puffin and lemur jumped onto the couch and sat down looking at him.

"What is this all about Dr. Mammal fish?" Hans asked.

"Yea, what's this all about?" Clemson echoed.

"I have a job for you two."

"Get information from the penguins?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Pack your bags boys, you two are going to the North Pole and bringing Cartoongirl home."

"What?" Hans squawked.

"But we'll freeze," Clemson pointed out.

"Then bring a coat. You two will leave as soon as you can. Bring her back safely and alive. Mother will have a fit. I would suggest you both go now."

Hans looked ready to explode. Clemson nodded and took a hold of the puffin's wing.

"We'll start packing and get going." Clemson replied.

He pulled his lover out. Hans had started yelling and kicking the snow, clearing angry. Clemson just smiled lightly.

"I can't believe this! I am not going to the North Pole! I rather-!"

"Not want to spend time with me? Alone?" Clemson purred seductively, batting his eyes innocently. "Away from everyone. And you do know the colder it gets, the more we can cuddle up and bask in each other's warmth."

Hans smiled. He didn't think of it like that.

"We should get going," Hans smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to Hoboken.

Hans and Clemson arrived back at Hoboken and started packing. Clemson was packing blankets, pillows, and thermos of hot chocolate. Hans was packing paper bags, medicine and got ready a sled ready for them to ride in. He had brought several CDs and a radio. Rhonda was watching him go back and forth as he stuffed his things in his bag.

"Why are you packing?" she demanded.

"Dr. Mammal Fish is sending me and Clemy on a mission."

"To where?"

"The North Pole."

"Right… have fun freezing to death."

"I'm not going to freeze to death!" he snapped as she left.

He rolled his eyes as he finished loading the items in the sled. Clemson walked out with two large insulated coats and threw them into the sled. He jumped in and pulled the blanket around him, waiting for Hans to get in. He climbed in, starting the motor of the sled and the started peeling out.

"Yay!" Clemson cheered.

"Wanna sing a song?" Hans asked.

"Yea!" Clemson replied.

"_Oh dashing through the snow, next to my baby_," Hans started.

"_Singing Christmas songs, loving you maybe_,"

"_Cuddling with you_,"

"_Until we turn to blue_,"

"_Now we're on a secret mission too_!"

"_Oh Jingle Bells, Skipper smells, Kowalski laid an egg! Rico blows and Private sews, and the villains got a way! Hey!_" they sang as they sled their way to Canada.

* * *

***scratching at window again* Squirrel, squirrel! **

**Savio: She's doing it again. **

**Clemson: Just let her out so she can chase it. **

**Hans: *opens door* **

***runs out* Get the squirrel!**

**Blowhole: *shakes head* *turns to readers* Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

***scratching ear* Oh… that is so good…**

**Hans: Dogs are weird. **

**Look who's talking. You're a flightless puffin. **

**Hans: It's not my fault! **

**Right… so it's not your fault because you *makes air quotes* "didn't learn how to fly" is that it? Maybe you should've been less annoying and stay out of trouble so you could learn. But I know what really happened.**

**Hans: You know? **

**Ocean told me. And I had a feeling from the clipped marks on your wings. **

**Clemson: Know what? What about the clipped marks on Hans' wings? **

**Blowhole: I'm confused too. **

**Hans: It's nothing! *turns to readers* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Finding Archibald

**Cartoongirl's POV**

Urg… last night was murder on me. I could roll onto my side because Pain and Panic was too close to me, and if I can't move around, I can't sleep, and when I don't sleep… someone will die. I stood up, causing Pain and Panic to fall onto their backs or sides.

"**Good morning!" **Angel smiled.

"Uck." I complained, walking out of the bush.

I was not in the mood for any cheerfulness today. Looks like it's an Emo day for me. Yay for Emo or whatever. I don't care and I'm sure she doesn't either.

"**And I don't," **Emo replied.

"Woo whoo…" I muttered, going to a puddle and using the water to smooth down my fur.

Lay off, I didn't have a brush. And I'm not going to have any tea today… how freakin fantastic. And I bet your all like... "Aw, cheer up. It's so sunny and warm! Today is special!" Don't tell me it's going to be that! Because it's not! Today is not going to be great. Today is not special and anyone who says it is will face a terrible price for cheering me up. You will all pay. I heard a noise and looked to see Pain and Panic coming out of the bush. I went back to grooming myself. Life sucks.

"**Don't I know it," **Emo muttered.

"Good morning Cartoongirl!" Panic chirped.

"What's so good about it?"

"We're alive for another day!"

"Uck… If we're going to get through the day turn the perky dial down a couple of notches. I'm not in the mood for all this cheeriness. I am not in the mood."

"Why?" Panic asked.

Gods he can be so cute when he doesn't know what's going on. No wonder Hades is so strict with them. How can he not punish them with that cute face he's pulling on me? No Chey. Stay strong.

"Because it's morning," I hissed at him, "And I hate mornings,"

"Oh…" he replied.

"Pain! Wake up!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Hades! I'm up! I'm up!" The pink imp exclaimed, jumping out of the bush. He had fallen on his face.

I shook my head. I grabbed a hold of him, sat him on my back and started walking.

"Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover and we still need to find that house pet."

"We're on it!" Panic replied, flying up to the sky.

"Wait! You don't even know what he looks like!" I called to him, but that didn't stop him from flying off.

I sighed. Same old Panic. Quick to worrying and quick to lend a helping hand.

"What does he look like?" Pain asked.

"He's a brown Nova Scotia Duck-Tolling Retriever with a green collar. Tell Panic, he doesn't know what he looks like. And the dog should be carrying my pack."

"Got it." Pain replied and flew off.

Now to sit and wait.

"**I don't like Panic. He's too happy. Like Hans. His peppiness sickens me." **Evil sneered.

"**I like Panic! He's almost like Savio when he's alone with Chey! Except he's not a snake, and he has arms and horns and wings and legs and he's a demon. He doesn't have the grouchy attitude." **Childish added.

"**I'm surprised he doesn't." **Brainy observed, **"But of course acting all cheerful and thinking that nothing is wrong is something that Panic has developed so he could cope while living with Hades." **

I nodded. I kinda do care about them, but knowing my luck I'll just end up getting hurt like I always do. It's just not worth it. Just close my heart and feelings to anyone that tries to befriend me.

"**Life is pointless; friends are pointless… what's the point?" **Emo asked.

"There is none." I replied, standing up and started sniffing the ground.

I took several steps and jumped back something being lodge into my paw. I howled in pain. Something was caught in my paw and it hurt!

"Ow!"

Motherly had run over and grabbed my paw, seeing what was wrong with it. I winced in pain. Ow… what was in paw?

"**Stay still, you got a sharp rock stuck in your paw, and it's really up there too. Brainy, do you have any suggestions on what she can do that will cause less pain?" **

"**Not unless she goes to a vet. She might as well grab the thorn with her teeth and pull. Her paw will bleed for… maybe a couple of minutes to a few hours by the size of the rock." **

"What am I going to wrap it in genius? My first aid kit is in my pack!"

"**Time to find some leaves," **Brainy replied.

I hate my life.

**Archibald's POV**

Let's see… um… how do I get the North Pole again?

"Maybe Chey has something in her pack." I muttered, sitting her pack down and started going through it. "Let's see, book, book, book, book, food, food, food, food, actually not bad… what's this?"

I held up a picture. It had her, a dolphin with a metal eye and a female penguin. Cartoongirl was the only one that wasn't smiling. I wonder why not. After all wasn't she happy with her family?

"Ah!"

I looked up to see a little blue uh… something fall from the sky and landed next to me. He had horns, wings and large sharp tipped tail. His wing was bent, probably broke while he fell. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ow…" he whined. "That hawk really caught me off guard…"

"Are you okay there eh? You took a long fall." I asked him.

He looked at me.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine. P-p-p-p-please don't h-hurt me…."

"I ain't gonna hurt you eh. I'm Archibald. And you are?"

"P-p-panic…"

"Panic? Panic about what? Nothing around here isn't gonna hurt us."

"N-n-no. M-m-my name is P-Panic…" He told me.

"Oh, okay. So Panic, what are you? I've never seen your kind around here in Canada before. Are you a new species, eh?"

"N-no. I'm an imp or uh… demon. I serve Hades, Lord of the Dead. I was looking for a house pet name Archibald for my boss's friend, I like to call her mom, cause she's like a mom."

"What a coincidence. As you already know, my name is Archibald. What's your mom's name?"

"Chey Blowhole, but everyone calls her Cartoongirl."

"She's alive?" I exclaimed.

Could it be true? Did Chey really survive the fall? Was she hurt? Badly injured? I thought the Greek Gods were just stories from ancient Greece! Where was she now?

"Can you please take me to her? I thought she was dead, eh!"

"U-u-uh s-s-sure…" he replied, standing up.

He was no more than the size of a small human child. He started flapping his wings and fell to the ground, crying in pain.

"Careful, eh. You hurt your wing pretty bad when you fell. Here get on my back and we'll walk there."

He climbed onto my back, grabbing my fur so he didn't fall off. I started walking asking him questions about how she was and tried to get to know what she was like. And I was learning a lot too, eh. I didn't realize she had so many problems.

"How come you're asking so many questions? Hades always said that if a person asks a little too much questions then they can get in trouble. I try my best not to but I'm too curious. Cartoongirl even gave a parenting book to Hades about taking care of me and my friend and partner in crime Pain. We're Hades' main right hand demons."

"Interesting. I just want to make sure that I can understand her while we're traveling. She doesn't give me much information. But I guess I can respect that eh."

"Yep," He nodded.

"Panic!"

We looked up to see a small fat pink demon flying towards us.

"There you are! You can't just fly off without information! You're lucky that I'm here for you. For Hera's sake if Hades found out he would have your head! You're lucky that I look out of you. Let's go. Chey is waiting for us and you know how upsets she gets when she's in the morning without her tea. She is not a happy dog. Let's fly."

"B-b-but Pain… I-I can't fly…"

"And why not?" Pain asked.

"M-m-my wing is broken…"

Pain groaned. This must not be the first time Panic has done something to get hurt or get himself into trouble.

"Fine, you ride him and I'll show you two the way. Just don't do anything stupid." He told us and flew ahead.

I bounded after him. Cartoongirl here we come!

* * *

**Fangirl: *squeals* PainxPanic! **

**What are you talking about? **

**Brainy: Even I'm confused and I'm never confused! **

**Fangirl: Can't you see the love between them? They are so in love!**

**I don't see love. **

**Evil: Love is a foreign language to you. **

**I'm not an affectionate dog. I wasn't raised to be affectionate and I never will. **

**Blowhole: Um… sis… you're talking to yourself again. **

**I'm talking to my imaginary friends! Back off!**

**Hans: *to Clemson* *makes the loony sign* Coo-coo. **

**Savio: Uh… *turns to readers* Review please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Blowhole: You are such an acciden**

* * *

**t prone dog, you know that right? **

**You don't think I don't know that? *limps over to couch* Help me up. I can't jump up on the couch with this leg which Hans broke! **

**Hans: It was an accident!**

**Savio: You pushed her into that kangaroo's habitat. How is that an accident? **

**Hans: I didn't push her. She tripped. She is a klutz. **

**Clemson: That is true. **

**Hans pushed me! Kowalski has evidence! **

**Blowhole: Um… *turns to readers* Enjoy? **

Chapter 14: Injuries

**Panic's POV**

I would love to fly but I can't. That hawk really did a number on my wing. I was actually interested about the stories Archibald was telling us, even though Pain didn't like them. I thought they were fun!

"What happened next?" I asked eagerly.

"Why that silly ole squirrel just stumbled around and fell into the bee's nest!"

Pain rolled his eyes as we laughed. Pain can be such a stick in the mud. We've been friends for a very long time. I know him as well as Hades does. He can be a lot of fun. He's like a brother to me. Especially an older brother.

"Hold on you two. I want to check something first." Pain replied, having Archibald stop.

We looked at each other and back at Pain, how had taken Chey's pack and started going through it.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A first aid kit. Your wing is still screwed up."

He opened the kit and pulled out a few splints and placed them on my wing, causing me to wince in pain. He then wrapped bandages around my wing. I squeezed Archibald's fur. Oh… it hurt so much!

"Ow!" I whined.

"Well that's what you get when you're not looking wearing you're going. Hades, me and Cartoongirl keep telling you to watch out. You're almost as bad as Cartoongirl. Well… she's worst."

I nodded in agreement. She was a very accidental prone person.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I wailed as I tried sitting my paw down.

I growled as I watched the blood ooze from my paw. Ew. I don't have a problem with blood, but I don't like the stickiness. It matters my fur. Do you know how hard it is to have fur? Birds and reptiles have it easy! Actually I remember when Ocean, Hans, Skipper and Kowalski got into a fight about which was more difficult to take care of. And for all those who want to know, it's definitely fur.

"**Fur is a lot to take care of. There's the amount of shampoo and conditioner, the brushing, then theirs the trouble of burs, tangles, rats, fleas, ticks, for humans, head lice, gum, glue, sparkles, birds and reptiles do not have that problem." **Brainy added.

"Don't I know it? Birds and reptiles have all the luck! I don't know what Ocean, Hans, Skipper and Kowalski are complaining about. We mammals have more problems than they do."

"**I like fur! It's all warm and nice and soft! I like soft things!" **Childish replied.

"Fur is nice, but it can be a hassle. Only Clemson and I can relate. Though I am loving the new fur techniques he's giving me. My fur is a lot softer than it used to be." I replied, nosing my fur.

It's true. Clemson is like a fur beauty god. I swear he must've worked at a salon before he came to Hoboken. His fur is like that of a plush toy. How do I know? Hans says it all the time. That puffin just adores Clemson's fur.

"**Well you know how Hans and Clemson are so lovey dovey." **Angel replied.

"**I love when Hans and Clemson are together! They're perfect for each other! Even though Clemson dated Sara for a while and it didn't work out but Hans made it all better even though Clemson was too shy and scared to tell Hans at first and Hans couldn't put two and two together because he wasn't thinking about a relationship with is best friends but it all worked out in the end and they're both happy!" **Fangirl stated.

"**But Clemson is too stupid to know about all the times that Hans has cheated on him." **Evil sneered.

"**Love is nothing but a lie to deceive others into thinking someone cares…" **Emo stated.

"Ow," I sighed, licking my paw to get rid of blood, but it didn't stop it.

When did I become a hemophiliac? Ow, ow, ow! I think my paw is infected.

"Cartoongirl! Cartoongirl! We're back!" Panic's voice called.

I stood up, my injured paw tucking underneath my chest. I looked to see Panic, Pain and… _Archibald? _They found the house pet? I can't believe it! They found him! Am I actually getting excited to have him back?

"Chey! You're okay!" Archibald exclaimed, running over and landing on top of me.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I complained. "Tiny body! Crushing bones! Organs failing!"

Okay I was kinda over exaggerating. But can you blame a girl? He's like 300 pounds and I only weigh like 60? Maybe 30 pounds? I'm lighter than Clemson and he's a twig!

"Oh, sorry eh," he apologized getting off of me.

I rolled over, careful of my injured paw and sat up.

"Whatever," I told him.

"What happened to your paw?"

"I stepped on a sharp rock, I can't get it out and it might be infected."

"I got it," Pain replied grabbing the first aid kit and started working on my paw.

I winced and howled in pain as he pulled the rock out. And it wasn't coming out that easy either. It was stuck and it was stuck very well into my paw. I clawed the ground and let out another ear-splitting howl of pain. He pulled the rock out and it was huge! It was the size of my paw!

"Man, that was really in there. I saw at least three or four inches into your paw."

Three to four inches?

"**Deep…" **Childish mused.

"I'll put a little peroxide on it, wrap it up and you should be fine. Just stay off that paw for… three weeks?"

"Three weeks?" I exclaimed.

I howled in pain as he poured peroxide on my injury and wrapped it up. He placed a cast on my paw. You know, the iron cast one that allowed a dog to walk on it. When that was finished Archibald pick me up by the scruff and sat me on his back in front of Panic.

"Now we have two injured people,"

"I am not injured. I am accident prone and I will not let an injured paw stop me. Now let's go. We lost a lot of time and I want to make up for it!"

Archibald started walking. I sighed as I curled up on his back, watching the scenery making sure that we didn't sidetracked from our mission.

* * *

**Blowhole: You truly are accident prone. **

**Shut up! **

**Hans: We should put you in bubble. **

**I'll put you in a bubble of pain! **

**Savio: *pulls me away* Okay! No more fighting! *turns to readers* Please review before we have any fights. **


End file.
